


Wearing glasses make you sexy and hot

by tigragrece



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Marc Marquez/Dani Pedrosa





	Wearing glasses make you sexy and hot

Marc wanted to surprise Dani, they were still together even after multiples years, the fact that now Dani has one important part of KTM.  
But right now he was just surprised when he comes to their home and see Dani on the sofa with glasses.

And it's was doing something to him that was making hot, so he walks slowly and then kisses his neck when Dani saw Marc he was just so surprised.

"I'm so glad you are here, Marc, I missed you"

"I missed you too" say Marc and continue to kiss his neck

Then Marc say "You look hot wearing these glasses" and Dani was blushing

"You look even sexy," say again Marc

"You are trying to praise me," said Dani with one big smile

They make out for a while where Marc couldn't stop praising Dani then he said in his ear "I want to worship you tonight" 

Dani was so red, he understands that Marc was trying to cheer him and other stuff because sometimes he still thinks at their age différence and all he could say was "I love you" 

"I love you too" 

"Of course my love"


End file.
